User talk:Cizagna/Sandbox
Please review the info on the page before giving your decision. Vote system will be held for a maximum of 5 days from now (19:25, 13 December 2006 (UTC)) How to vote *To vote put in in bolt, Support and what Option you prefere. Or Oppose if you dont like any of this templates. *'Don't forget' your signature by adding " ~~~~ " non signed votes will be strike out and ignore from the counting or remove. *You can change your vote as you may desired during the voting process. (Eg: from Option 1 to 2 or vice verse, or from Support to Oppose, etc) Example: * 'Support - 1 --Cizagna (Talk) 19:25, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Vote count Vote counting will be manage this way. * Users with more than 1 Month will count for 1 vote * Users with less than 1 Month will count for 3/4 vote * IP votes will count for 1/2 Support Votes * '''Support - 1 -'-TM-Dart 20:49, 13 December 2006 (UTC) * 'Support - 1 -'-Lirielle 21:18, 13 December 2006 (UTC) * 'Support - 1 -'-J-Bizzle 22:11, 13 December 2006 (UTC) (can't remember p/w, but IP is 82.46.93.15) have 1 week to remember of the vote will count as IP (you can ask for the pasword to be email, if you added your email). * 'Support - 2 -'-Fogleg 21:28, 13 December 2006 (UTC) * 'Support - 1 -'-Djchainz 22:28, 13 December 2006 (UTC) * 'Support - 1 -'-Zakeire 20:20, 13 December 2006 (UTC) * 'Support - 1 -'-TaviRider 04:28, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * 'Support - 2 -'-Aerate 05:38, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * 'Support - 1 -'--Kishou 06:00, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * 'Support - 2 -'--Dark-Leon 08:33, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * 'Support - 1 -'// Peet talk 11:53, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * 'Support - 2 -'- Englen 15:36, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * 'Support - 2 -' BadMrMojo 15:23, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * 'Support - 2 -'-Nekroskoma 18:06, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * 'Support - 1 -'-83.78.149.169 19:19, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Oppose Votes * Votes Comments * I don't like the 'Official description', but that's a minor issue ;). I'd rather have "Description" alone or "In-game description" --Lirielle 21:20, 13 December 2006 (UTC) *I support Option 2, where damage, effects and condition are in left side. However, the 'NPC buys for: ' (with weight in other column) should be moved down after the conditions, so it is just above the Official description. Its just that whatever it is worth when selling to NPC is really so important, however the conditions can be very important when deciding what weapon to use. Like this: Please delete the sample table if it is clear what I mean. Fogleg 21:28, 13 December 2006 (UTC) If you look at the medium and larger samples sample of both options, things start to get visually cluttered. People may naturally try to read across both columns, especially since the things contained in the two columns look similar. I suggest a vertical line separating the columns. Otherwise, it looks great to me, go for it. If/when an option is selected by the community, please make sure that the template page has a discussion page showing exactly how to use the template. --TaviRider 04:28, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Project discussion Looks great to me in its current revision. Just a few quick comments: * 120 px for the pic is just a bit too big to me, what about 100px? * maybe add "style="vertical-align: top;" to the AP/Range/etc field? * the sample shows it can accomodate complex weapons, but, IMVHO, that the 'Description' field shoul be moved to the left-hand side of the screen (for coding, see older versions of Resourcebox). Often (eg. for simple resources), we just don't have much to add to what's in the box and we end up with a nearly empty left side and having the description moved there would give a better balance. * what about a fixed width of, say 26em? (Just implemented, revert to see why ;) ) --Lirielle 23:01, 7 December 2006 (UTC) * if left-hand desc is implemented, need to test for empty value (default to ??) * don't we add 'Type' to the Level/Weight/Price field like in resourcebox? --Lirielle 23:24, 7 December 2006 (UTC) *Yeah i guess we can change to 100 px *the ap thing yes it would be nice, but i have work an alternative look on Template talk:Sandbox tomorrow i will gather items information so we can fully test No-info, low-info, high-info, and abuse-info (last one is doubtfully to happen but its better to have that cover. * Like it was debated already we need more info, once the template is work out to both our satisfactions i will start to leave msgs to the core people of this Wikia so they give use feed back and get responses on this subjects * No need i know what it would do, as i added all the possible things that will appear we just need to make it a little bit more big so it can accommodate the ones that get cut out so they look strait * Yes we can add the qif shortly as its a nice thing to ping-point that its missing. *The type is sort of redundant but we could add it above the AP or below the image. also as we tested its better if we use the "*" than the ":" it eats less horizontal space (one of this is force to use as the info would clog like a single paragraph due to Wikia things. I will modify and will add links and remove maybe some stuff that is sort of redundant --Cizagna (Talk) 02:39, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Im having a wicked idea if we use the That way the image will be drawn automatically and the only thing that it would have to be fill is the extension of the file, and that will also help to maintain the image with the proper item name. --Cizagna (Talk) 20:36, 8 December 2006 (UTC) I do like the work you did on this. I do believe that Lirielle may have a point on one thing, thats about the description being on the left. I do not have the time to play with it right this moment to see how it would look, but there are so many stubs on this wiki that are all right justified, with no information on the left side of the screen. Then again, if there is a lot of info there besides the box, it might just clutter everything up. The funny thing is the more i sit here and type this, the more I lean towards not putting the info on the left, haha. --TM-Dart 20:49, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :In terms of in-game the weapon templates incorporates all the item information, the only superfluous info is the NPC buys for price and to the left its all the extra info, like how to craft it, what drops its, previus names, etc. --Cizagna (Talk) 03:25, 14 December 2006 (UTC) It's almost perfect, IMO. However, I'd suggest replacing the 'Missing Field' image with standard text, 'N/A'. I find the images too distracting and template-stretching. --J-Bizzle 22:11, 13 December 2006 (UTC) : Template can't stretch, it has define width (horizontal) so that if you add to much info the template will not expand to the sides, the template only stretches down (vertical) that I think thats what you mean, but images are 10 px of height thats the normal height of of any text, I could reduce the width of the image, but the reason of the image is to be noticeable as to be easy to pin-point where is the missing field as the current ?'' or the ''N/A would still be hart to notice, the red is already apply negative effects, blue is for links, green is for positive effects, the rest of the colors are to dark or too bright to be use, and to give easy ping point a unique thing must be use, and that it can be excessive coding or an image. Also by going on the image page you can see all the images linking to that image and see all the pages that are missing information. Still your ideas will be take into consideration. --Cizagna (Talk) 03:25, 14 December 2006 (UTC) I like the weapon box idea, but strongly oppose to putting description on the left outside the box just because there are many stubs that lack content. At the least a weapon page always could have a crafting section that lists mats required to craft it. --Kishou 01:06, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :As for now your idea is put on practice, unless there is a consensus to change it, as you know perfect how wikias work in those terms. Also it would be great if you voted as the discussion is separate from the voting.--Cizagna (Talk) 03:25, 14 December 2006 (UTC) I'd replace the Missing Field image with a missing field template that consists of the image and a category of Stub, so that any weapon with missing stats automatically becomes a stub. Plus, it's only one place to change if it is decided to use text instead, or an image with a different name. // Peet talk 12:41, 14 December 2006 (UTC) : About the creation of the other template, i think its a bad idea of basing on other template due to potential vandalism. In the specific way you propose. About the image is simple: its a table and inside the words missing field the extra advantage is the less code it uses and the option to add a description when some one points its mouse there it can see a more detailed explication on what is missing. As for what to change its the same it can be done to the image to the template. The difference will be is that the propose template will occupy more height than the image as the image i did it below the normal height of a cell so it would not modify it. But still maybe if i remove the borders people will complain less or change it to a darker border and less flashy red, But that until the votes finish, and thanks for your comments will be take in consideration --Cizagna (Talk) 17:35, 14 December 2006 (UTC)